Parking management systems are being proposed that provide real-time parking occupancy data to drivers to reduce fuel consumption and traffic congestion. In the context of parking occupancy determination, a hybrid method of video-based and vision-based access control system has been developed, which utilizes restricted analyses in video and vision processing based on pre-defined regions of interest to gain the efficiency and accuracy needed for real-time application. An example of such a hybrid approach is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/963,200 entitled “Hybrid Method and System of Video and Vision Based Access Control for Parking Stall Occupancy Determination,” which was filed on Aug. 9, 2013, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Like many video-based systems that rely on fixed camera field of view (FOV), however, a change of FOV can cause a significant performance drop. Methods are thus needed to deal with camera FOV changes in order to improve the performance of parking management and monitoring systems under disturbances such as abrupt camera FOV changes and camera shake.